James Proudstar (Earth-2004)
James Proudstar, also known as Warpath, is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Warpath posssseed extraordinary psychical strengh and superhuman speed, durability and agility, as well as and being a skilled fighter with a powerful healing factor. History James Proudstar was born on the Apache reservation in Camp Verde, Arizona. As a young boy, James idolized his older brother, John Proudstar, and when John returned from a stint in the Marines, James was overjoyed to see him again. Later, they had a visit to an amusement park, where James had his fortune told to him, by none other than Destiny, though James thought she was a fraud. Then, James secretly accompanied John, when he infiltrated Arroyo labs, the clinic that was running tests on their reservation's people and treating them. James was discovered by Dr. Edwin Martynec, who revealed himself to be a mutated werewolf. The brothers learned that Dr. Martynec was faking the diagnoses, so he could irradiate his patients and observe the result. John was soon recruited to the X-Men and was killed on one of the team's first missions.James blamed the X-Men for his brother's death and promised to murder its founder, Professor Charles Xavier. Proudstar found himeslf manifesting mutant powers, superhuman abilties, as well as the ability to swiftly heal himeslf, and others. After curing his mother, he left on his mission to kill Xavier, infiltrating the school at night. But when the moment came, and he was standing over the sleeping Xavier, blade ready to strike, he noticed a collage of photos in a frame at pXaviers bedside. It was all the X-Men who had ever died in service, with messages from Xavier written at their bases. On John's were the words "I'm so sorry, I should have protected you. I won't make the mistake again". James dropped his blade, waking Xavier. As Proudstar panicked, Professor X recognised him as the brother of John. Although he though Xavier would kill or lock him away, Xavier let him join the X-Men, taking his brothers name, Warpath. Annihlation of the X-Men Warpath was training at the X-Men Mansion against Lucas Bishop, when the mansion came under attack by Shadelock. Bishop fought Shadelock but was swiftly killed, and Warpath was slammed though multiple walls by the Onai as he killed his way though the mansion. Warpath later escaped though a portal commissioned by Xavier, and was sent away, before Xavier was then killed by Shadelock as well. Led by Wolverine, the X-Men went to the Avengers to warn them about Shadelock. The Mind Games Shadow Wars On return from Sakaar, James dyed his hair red, to honour the fallen X-Men, Xavier most of all. Infinity War Warpath, along with the rest of the X-Men, travlled to Avengers HQ after reciving an alert from Captain America. After a few disastrous attempts ro stops Thanos, the team settled on heading to the planet Epsilon to find the mythical being Adam Warlock. Warpath opted to join them, and departed to space with them on the Milano. The team soon found Warlock, who revealed that the Soul Stone was located In a temple on Epslion, but it was protected by a magical spell which meant a sacrifice was required to claim the stone, one Warlock had attempted to remove but couldn't. Scott Summers volunteered to make the sacrifice for the stone, but Warpath stopped him, refusing to lose another leader of the X-Men again. While the team debated, Beta Ray Bill decided to make the sacrifice, and gave his own life for the Soul Stone. After a memeorial for the hero, the team gave Warlock the Soul Stone to use against Thanos when he arrived. When Thanos arrived, Cyclops and Warpath attacked first, Cyclops shooting him and Warptha attempting to gut Thanos with daggers. Thanos deflected Summers blast into Warpath, and then punched Warpath so hard it broke the mutants arm. Nethertheless, Warpath continued to fight alongside Tony Stark, Warlock, Cyclops, Peter Parker and Jonathan Storm but they were all defeated until it was just Thanos vs Adam. Thanos killed Adam Warlock, and left with the Soul Stone. Later, when Thanos snapped his fingers, Cyclops witnessed Warpath turn to dust, alongside Human Torch and Spider Man.Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Warpath Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)